Subtlety, Thy Name Is Sirius Black
by RockieBlack
Summary: TRAD. Après que Remus se soit moqué du manque de subtilité de Sirius, un pari est lancé. Remus peut-il obtenir un rendez vous avec la personne qu'il aime sans la draguer ouvertement ? Slash RLSB.


**Titre: **Subtlety, Thy Name Is Sirius Black

**Auteur: **Rekahneko

**Traductrice originelle: **Padfoony

**Traductrice****:** RockieBlack

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un slash RLSB, avec un rating T (assez gentillet, dirons nous !)

**Disclamer: **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à _JK Rowling_, l'histoire appartient à son auteur _Rakahneko._

ooooooooooooooo

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**

**Merci de lire avant de commencer l'histoire.**

STNISB a commencée à être traduite mais l'histoire a été abandonnée il y a deux ans. Je ne fais que finir la traduction. Les 8 premiers chapitres se trouvent sur le profil de _Lirius_, et par respect pour la première traductrice, je ne les posterais pas ici. Ce chapitre est donc le chapitre 9, je vous conseille donc très fortement d'aller lire le début avant de lire la suite ici. L'histoire est dans mes favoris.

ooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 9**

"Qu'est ce que tu penses de ce pantalon, Sirius ?" Remus sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux toujours humides de sa précédente douche, portant un pantalon que Sirius n'avais jamais vu avant. Et pas de T-Shirt.

_Oh mon,_ pensa Sirius. Remus se changeait habituellement derrière les rideaux de son lit ou dans la salle de bain.

Sirius se tortilla, mal à l'aise. "Pourquoi tu me demandes ?"

"Parce que tu es assis ici et que le tout le monde est parti." sourit Remus "Tu ne pense pas qu'il est trop serré, si ?" Il se tourna face au miroir, essayant de se voir de dos.

"Pourquoi fais-tu tellement attention à ton apparence aujourd'hui, Remus ?" Sirius eu du mal à enlever ses yeux du derrière de son ami. Oui, ce pantalon était un petit peu trop serré. Mais il décida de ne rien dire, pour quelques étranges raisons.

"Je vais peut-être le voir à Pré-au-Lard. Je pensais que je devrais ressembler à quelque chose. Maintenant il faut juste que je trouve quel t-shirt porter." Remus avança jusqu'à sa malle, se penchant pour chercher un haut.

Sirius déglutit fortement à la vue._ Mon dieu, depuis quand Remus est-il si beaux ? Et pourquoi ne peut-il pas juste trouver un t-shirt et se relever ? Et mettre des vêtements sur lui, le plus vite sera le mieux. Toute cette peau nue n'est pas bonne pour moi._

Après ce qui lui sembla être des siècles, Remus se releva, un t-shirt dans chaque main. "Vert ou bleu ?"

"Hum..." Sirius ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le fixer. L'éclat humide laissé par la douche sur la peau de Remus le déconcentrait.

Remus penchât pour le vert, commençant à le boutonner.

"Qu'est ce que tu penses du vert ?"

Sirius ne répondit pas.

"Ça va Sirius ? Tes yeux semblent un peu perdus." Remus avança vers son ami, son haut seulement à moitié attaché, et lui mis sa main sur le front. "Tu es un peu chaud. Tu veux que je te ramènes à l'infirmerie ?"

"Non, je suis bien." Répondit finalement Sirius.

_Ou du moins, je le serais si toi et ton t-shirt à moitié boutonner me donnaient un peu_  
_d'espace pour respirer_, dit-il intérieurement.

"T'es sûre ?" lui demanda Remus, tenant toujours le visage de l'autre garçon dans ses mains, se penchant un peu plus près pour regarder attentivement dans les yeux de son camarade, quelque peu inquiet.

_Trop près_, pensa Sirius, fixant les grands yeux ambrés. La chaleur des mains de Remus le brûlait, ou peut-être était-ce juste son propre visage qui rougissait.

"Je vais bien, Remus" s'étrangla-t'il. "Beaux vêtements sont biens." Merlin, maintenant il ne pouvait même plus parler correctement. Il devait sortir d'ici.

"Je te rejoints en bas bientôt. Je dois, uhhh.." Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, cherchant une excuse pour partir. "Salle de bain !" Sirius sauta hors de son lit et couru dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Remus sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Oui, son plan semblait fonctionner plutôt bien.

La vie était belle.

ooooooooooooooo

Arpentent la salle commune, Sirius cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire oublié sa précédente rencontre avec Remus. Attendre ses amis n'était pas inhabituel, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était bon à ça. La patience n'étais pas sa vertu.

Arrêtant finalement ces épuisant cercles autour de la salle commune, Sirius s'installa pour regarder James cajoler Lily, essayant d'attirer son attention. Sirius ne remarqua même pas que la même scène se jouait près de lui. Une grande brune essayait de l'approcher, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

"Umm. Salut, Sirius. Tu es peut-être libre pour venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi aujourd'hui ?"

"Désolé, j'y vais déjà avec Remus." répondit Sirius, distrait par la vue, familière mais toujours divertissante, de James tentant de convaincre Lily de l'accompagner en ville.

Il ne fit pas attention quand une des filles assise tout près se tourna vers la brune et murmura, "Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit qu'ils étaient ensemble."

"James, est-ce que tu as fini de te rendre ridicule ? Je veux vraiment aller en ville et les diligences partent bientôt."

"Retiens tes hippogriffes Sirius, on ne peut pas partir avant tout le monde de toutes façons, donc pourquoi tu es si pressé ?" James ne semblait pas tellement ennuyé que Lily ai refusé, encore une fois, de l'accompagner.

Sirius souffla et repris ses tours de la salle commune des Griffondors.

"Padfoot, tu me donnes mal au cœur." flotta une voix familière en provenance des escaliers.

"Moony ! Hey, salut. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?" Sirius fixait Remus pendant que celui-ci prenait tout son temps pour descendre les escaliers.

"Bien, merci." répondit très sérieusement Remus. "Bien que les vingt dernières minutes depuis que je t'ai vu on été plutôt difficiles, je pense avoir réussi à les passer sans incidents."

"Ha, ha," ris Sirius, récupérant un peu. "Si je ne te surveilles pas tout le temps, qui sais dans quoi tu pourrais te mettre !"

"C'est vrai, parce que je me mets toujours dans des problèmes. Heureusement, tu me garde dans l'étroit et droit chemin."

Sirius s'empêcha de faire une blague inappropriée à propos de quelque chose d'autre pouvant être étroit (1), mais ne pu s'empêcher de rougir de nouveau à ses propres pensées. "Le droit c'est juste pas ton truc." dit-il, ne faisant absolument aucun sens.

"Sirius" dit Remus avec un regard étrange, "Tu ne manques jamais une occasion de me déboussoler."

"Amuser. Le mot correct est amuser. Je ne manque jamais une occasion d'amuser Moony."

"Ça aussi, tu ne manques jamais une occasion d'amuser Moony." sourit Remus.

ooooooooooooooo

Arborant un sourire rayonnant, Remus sortit de chez Honeydukes en portant un grand sac remplit de chocolat. Sirius avait tenu sa promesse et fait des provisions pour son camarade. Derrière lui, Sirius quitta le magasin, tentant de ne pas regarder le pantalon serré qu'il avait finalement recommandé.

"On va où maintenant Sirius ?"

"Où tu veux Moony."

"Les Trois Balais ? Bièraubeurre ?"

"Ça serait bien. Une bonne bièraubeurre fraîche serait parfaite là tout de suite. Exactement ce que je veux dans la vie." souris Sirius.

"Ça, c'est ce que je veux, Sirius." Remus pointa deux étudiants de Poudlard, eux aussi à Gryffondor, qui marchaient devant eux, main dans la main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je veux quelqu'un avec qui je peux m'amuser, bien sur, mais aussi quelqu'un qui prendra ma main de temps en temps, ou qui me réveillera à l'aube pour regarder le lever de soleil." Remus haussa les épaules. "C'est peut-être espérer beaucoup que de vouloir ce genre de chose d'une personne..."

"Donc tu veux quelqu'un qui rendra votre couple tout mignon ? Comme eux ?" Sirius désigna la fenêtre du salon de thé devant lequel ils passaient, remplis de couples affreusement mignons et gênants. Il eu l'air légèrement horrifié.

"Je ne suis pas une fille Sirius, et je n'ai pas des goûts aussi épouvantable ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un tasse de thé rose et fleurie de chez Madame Pieddodu, d'un mauvais poème ou d'une sérénade. Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de pouvoir profiter d'une journée entière avec la même personne. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais plaisanter, être calme, de quelqu'un que je pourrais embrasser sous les étoiles..."

"Et bien, embrasser quelqu'un sous les étoiles m'a l'air plus intéressant que d'aller chez Madame Pieddodu. Cet endroit, c'est juste l'enfer."

Remus sourit. "Je te prends au mot alors, plutôt que d'essayer moi-même."

"J'espère que tu parles de la partie salon de thé et non des baisers sous les étoiles. La dernière, tu devrais tenter."

"Si il me demande un jour, Sirius." Remus pensa un instant. "Et si il ne veut pas ce genre de choses ? Tu penses que je suis trop pointilleux ? Trop exigeant ?"

"Moony, je suis sûre que ton homme mystérieux sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Autrement, tu ne l'aurais pas choisi, non ?"

"Merci Padfoot."

"Donc, pas de sérénade, hein ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que le pari n'est pas sur Kirley McCormak ?"

Remus rit, mais ne répondit pas.

ooooooooooooooo

"Avec qui es-tu aujourd'hui ?" Rosemerta remplissait deux chopes de bièrraubeure fraîche pour Sirius.

"Remus." Il lança un sourire à son ami à travers la taverne qui lui sourit paresseusement en retour, profitant du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre tout en attendant que Sirius revienne avec les boissons.

"Oh vraiment ? Remus, donc?"

"Et bien, c'est pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous officiel ou quelque chose..." dit Sirius en se renfrognant légèrement.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Sirius se demandât un instant pourquoi elle ne semblait pas surprise du tout qu'il soit avec Remus. Peut-être qu'elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Bien que ses amis le taquinaient en prétendant qu'il flirtait avec elle, Sirius pensait simplement que Rosemerta était une femme avec qui il était étonnement facile de parler. Il finissait toujours par lui raconter ses histoires de cœur et lui demander des conseils si l'occasion se présentait.

"Parce qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre, je suppose."

"Est-ce que ça t'a déjà arrêté ?"

"En plus, il veut une vrai relation. Vous savez, à long terme."

"Sirius, vous êtes amis depuis la première année tout les deux. Si ce n'est pas du long terme, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ce n'est pas la vrai raison, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sirius se tritura les doigts."Et si il n'était pas intéresser ?"

Rosmerta rejeta sa tête en arrière et ris. "Je n'aurai jamais penser pouvoir voir le jour où Sirius Black serait trop nerveux pour demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec lui !"

Il soupira fortement.

Elle haussa un sourcil et attendit.

"C'est juste que, cette fois, c'est important." expliqua-t'il calmement, admettant finalement son problème.

"Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Bien que tu ferais mieux de faire quelque chose avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à ta place."

Sirius se retourna pour voir la concurrence sous la forme du séduisant Christopher Brewster penché au dessus du mur de la cabine pour parler à Remus.

"Merci Rosie !" Sirius attrapa les verres et se précipita vers la table, marmonnant dans sa barbe, "Stupide Brewter, tu ferais mieux de rester loin de mon Moony."

Rosemerta sourit pour elle-même. _Ah, être jeune et amoureux._

Sirius, lui, était occupé à bougonner contre l'intrus, pendant que Remus gesticulait avec ses mains, apparemment au milieu d'une longue explication.

Ah, elle se rappelait à quel point les amours d'adolescents pouvait être affreusement stressant.

ooooooooooooooo

Sur le chemin du retour, Remus se tourna vers Sirius. "Hey Padfoot ? Merci pour les conseils aujourd'hui, tu sais, à propos de ce que je devais porter."

"Euh, de rien."

"Je suis presque sûre de l'avoir vu me regarder."

"Oh," répondit faiblement Sirius.

"Je ne pense pas avoir besoin du mois entier après tout." Remus sourit mystérieusement, fit un clin d'un à son camarade et continua son chemin jusqu'au château, fredonnant d'un air désinvolte.

ooooooooooooooo

(1) "Thankfully you keep me on the straight and narrow" expression voulant dire "tu me gardes dans le droit chemin." Straight signifiant "droit", mais aussi "hétéro" Sirius veut faire une blague/jeu de mots. Et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, le jeu de mots est impossible à traduire en français. Donc j'ai tenter de garder l'expression, et "narrow" voulant dire "étroit" & j'ai fais mon propre jeu de mots en français. (En le vulgarisant un peu malheureusement.) Excusez moi si ça sonne donc faux, j'ai tenter de faire de mon mieux !

ooooooooooooooo

_Ahhhh, mon tout premier chapitre traduit, je stress un peu j'avoue. Et si mes tournures de phrases ne veulent rien dire ? Et si j'aurai du choisir une autre histoire ? Et si je fais pleins de fautes ? Je devrais peut-être trouver une bêta ? Et pleins de trucs du genre ahah._

_Donc voilà le chapitre 9 de Subtlety, Thy Name Is Sirius Black, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, laissez moi une review si y'a un problème (Vous pouvez aussi si il n'y en a pas ! ahah) Vous pouvez trouver la version originale dans mes favoris, le chapitre 10 (le dernier !) et déjà en cours de traduction._

_A bientôôôôôôt._

Rockie.


End file.
